Lily Hinkley
Theo Hinkley, husband |job = Diner Server |status = Living |season4 = X }} Lily Hinkley is a Scharfblicke who appeared in . Appearances Nick, Hank, and Wu came to Lily's workplace to talk to her about her husband, Theo, whom the detectives believed to be a prime murder suspect. She wondered why they were working on a case ago from five years ago, which is when they informed her that there was another murder at the Donovan house and that they believed her husband, Theo, was back in town. Lily told them she didn't think that was the case, and Wu showed her a picture of the murder suspect they had obtained from the recent murder victim's memory card in his video camera just before he was killed. Nick got more direct and told her that her husband was Wesen, and he suggested she tell them what they were dealing with. She denied knowing what they were talking about and got up to go back to work, but Nick quickly went up to her and told her he was a Grimm, causing her to woge. Nick told her he wasn't going to hurt her, and Hank and Wu joined them. Lily told the detectives it was Theo who had actually been killed five years ago and that she found out he had been having an affair with Patty Donovan. She said that she told Patty's husband, Stetson, about the affair in the hopes that he would get Patty to break things off with Theo, but Stetson killed them, including his own wife. She said there was no way she could have explained how Stetson was capable of electrocuting people without being put in a psych ward and that he was a Matança Zumbido, while her husband was a Scharfblicke like her. She added that if she knew what Stetson was before he killed them, she never would have told him anything. Later that night, she went to the Donovan house to investigate things herself. She was unaware, however, that Stetson was close behind her as she entered the house. Armed with a gun and carrying a flashlight, she started walking up the stairs, but she then heard footsteps and briefly saw someone run by. Briefly startled, she approached towards the noise until she came across Carol, who pleaded for her not to shoot as Lily asked who she was and what she was doing there. Carol told her it was Paul's idea to come to the house, but Lily didn't know what she was talking about and told her to get out of the house, which she did. Soon after though, the lights above her started flickering on and off, and Stetson came up from behind her and took her gun and flashlight. He told her he was glad she came and led her upstairs as he grabbed her neck, telling her he wanted to show her that Patty and Theo were still alive. Once in the bedroom, Stetson confirmed to her that he killed them after he found them together in bed, and he angrily told her she would have done the same thing if she had found them like that. Stetson asked her if he could see them in bed like he was seeing them at that moment, but she was too scared to speak. Stetson rummaged through a trash bag and found the last thing that Patty wore and forced Lily to wear it by shocking her. Stetson then imagined Lily was Patty as he danced with her and hummed a song, but when Stetson heard a noise coming from the closet, he walked over and opened it, finding Paul. Stetson imagined Paul as the same threat to "Patty" that Theo had been, and he woged as he was about to shock him, but Nick and Hank arrived just in time to save him as they had been tipped off by Carol a few moments earlier as to what was happening. After a brief struggle between Nick and Stetson, Lily took her gun and shot and killed Stetson as Nick held him at gunpoint about to tell him he was under arrest. He gave off a large electric pulse as he died, knocking her back into a wall, but Nick helped get her up as she looked down at Stetson's body and said she was now okay. Images 411-Stetson and Lily.jpg 411-Lily Hinkley scared.jpeg 411-Scharfblicke woge.gif Quotes *(In reference to Stetson Donovan): "If you're not a ghost yet, you will be when I'm through with you." Trivia *She was born on April 20, 1970.